dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Rules
Hello! Welcome to the Wikia built by love and the love for creativity! First off let me just say that the same rules apply here much like any other wikia fanon site. There are always rules I feel do not need explaining, but for the sake of full disclosure, I will include them in this list of rules. Please read carefully, as a One Piece fanon mixed with a Dragonball Z fanon can get very messy if all of the people do not follow the same rules. Characters 1. You are not the most powerful being in the universe, and you can be defeated. Your character is not immortal nor is your character invincible. God Modding and saying nothing effects your character will not be tolerated and characters created with this idea in mind will be deleted if not changed. 2. No Canon characters from either Dragonball or Dragonball Z or One Piece. We are not going to interfere with the storyline of either manga/anime in our stories or backgrounds for your characters. This is the same for Devil Fruits, there will be no canon Devil Fruits of any kind. This means NO you may not have Enel's fruit. 3. No Genocidal attacks, I don't care about what Majin Buu did, there are NO world destruction attacks on Earth or any other major planets. Don't ruin the game for others. 4. Your character has to be based around either One Piece or Dragonball, but there are so many things that can go into that, and many ways to customize your own characteristics. Feel free to go crazy, whether it be Pirates, Marines, a Galactic Fugitive or Earth's Defending Warriors. 5. No controlling, changing, or otherwise tampering with characters that are not yours unless you have permission from their creator. This includes killing them in a story, changing their profile, or controlling their movements or dialog in a story. Chatroom 1. Be civil to one another! If there is any trolling, bullying, or otherwise unscrupulous behavior in the chatroom, you will be kicked or banned depending on the severity of your actions. 2. No links to porn sites or videos/pictures of nudity and/or sexual content. This is an instant bannable offense. 3. No Spamming! This includes typing one word of a sentence at a time to fill up the entire chat. This is only acceptable if attempting to hide offensive or rule-breaking material, and if this is overused, there will be consequences. 4. There will be no disrespect between members, but this is especially true when an admin or chat mod is doing his or her job in kicking or banning someone for breaking the rules. If there are any disrespectful comments to our staff, they have every right to take administrative action. When they tell you to stop something, it would probably be in your best interest to stop. You can always move to private message away from the public eye. 5. If there are any blatantly racist or extremely offensive comments directed at a member, you will be warned the first time. If this continues you will be banned for an extended period of time. 6. Take personal matters to the Private Message, and do not make others uncomfortable with extended stories of your real life matters if someone is uncomfortable in knowing these things. This place is a wikia for fanon and anime topics. If you persist in bringing the site down with your problems there can be consequences. We all have issues, and there are those who will listen, but please keep it within reason. 7. This is a place of fun and upbeat attitudes, and we like to keep it that way. If you blatantly try to disturb that, all of the staff are obligated to take action. Keep the fun in this site and everyone at least try to get along, if for no other reason than to keep everyone as happy as we can. Category:Dragon Piece Fanon